A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration
by greygoose70
Summary: Following the aftermath of the 'dirty bomb' case Castle has some thinking he need to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: greygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

* * *

"Hell of a day, Castle says as he gazes into Beckett's beautiful green eyes.

"Hell of a day," she replies in return her eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"I was thinking…" he starts but pauses briefly when he catches movement behind her. He does a quick flick left with his eyes and sees HIM and knows he can't continue with what he was going to say so thinking fast he says. "I should go home. Get some rest. Long day. Goodnight."

He's saying all this as he is slowly moving back and then when HE arrives and wraps her in HIS arms Castle turns and makes for the elevator trying not to show a look of defeat in his walk. Fortunately the elevator doors immediately opened at the push of the call button and he was able to walk in where he turns and pushes the button for the first floor, waits for the doors to close and leans against the back wall.

As he stands there he's thinking about everything they have been through the last couple of days and he thought they had gotten closer. He was going to ask her out for dinner or drinks, tell her the feelings he is having for her but now he realizes that would have been a mistake. He would have been forcing her to choose between him and Josh.

He would not make her do that for if she chose Josh it would break his heart, that's how deep his feeling went for her. He also knew if she chose Josh he couldn't stay and watch. He had been through that once already and look what happened.

She has ridiculed him because of his two divorces, his stupid fling with Ellie Monroe. But is she any better? First there was Sorenson, although that reunion never got past first base, then there was Demming, he never really knew what happened there and now there's Josh, what happens when she gets tired of him.

Just then the elevator dings its arrival so he quickly beelines it for the exit and hails a cab.

* * *

Beckett is listening intently to Castle waiting to see where he is going with this when suddenly he pauses, begins backing away as he is telling her he should go home, tired, get some rest. He then says goodnight, something he never says but then she feels a set arms being wrapped around her and she understands. She turns into Josh's arms but keeps her head turned towards Castle, telling him goodnight as he is moving away. She notices that he looks different. He's slouched over, doesn't have the confident stride he usually does and when she sees him step into the elevator and turn, it's there written all over his face, he's hurting, not physically but emotionally and then it hits her...its the look of defeat, he's giving up on her.

* * *

He needs to get away and think, decide what to do. Mother and Alexis are up in the Hamptons why not go up and join them. Alexis will have to come back for school on Sunday but it's Thursday so they will at least have a couple of days together he can then stay and get some writing done. Decision made he relaxes into the cab for the ride home.

* * *

Kate and Josh had just entered her apartment when Josh's phone began ringing. Answering he told whomever was on the other end he'd see them in the morning.

"Who was that?" she asked after he had disconnected.

"Dispatch confirming my seat on the plane for Haiti tomorrow."

"Seriously, it was less than 24 hours ago you told me you turned that trip down."

"I did but one of the other doctors has come down sick and they're short handed so I told them I would take his place. I was going to tell you..."

"Oh yeah, when. How long this time?" Kate asked disgust in her voice.

"A month maybe longer," Josh replied.

"So then why are you here Josh? Shouldn't you be at your place, getting packed? Wait, you're hoping to get a 'piece of this' before leaving aren't you." She clamored smacking her buttocks as she said it. "Well let me let you in on a little secret Doctor Davidson, that's not going to happen, nor is it going to happen when you get back. We are over, done, finished so you can just turn around and leave."

"Kate…"

"No Josh. Just go. You've got your priorities and evidently I'm not one of them. To bad it didn't work out." Doctor Joshua Davidson then exited Katherine Beckett's apartment, walking out of her life forever.

Kate plopped down on her couch after Josh left not feeling sorry for the way things ended. He told her he turned down the DWB trip to Haiti to give their relationship a chance and then just now he tells her he's going. _God, _she thought, what_ a mess. _Then her thoughts turn to Castle wondering what he was really going to say before Josh showed up. Oh well she wasn't going to worry about it right now, right now she was going to order some dinner then take a relaxing bubble bath then get some sleep, she'll ask him tomorrow when he arrives at the precinct.

* * *

Monday morning, The Precinct

Beckett plopped down at her desk knowing today was going to be a paperwork day and there was going to be a lot of it. Seems Homeland Security required ten times more than what she normally had to complete for the DA's office. She booted up her computer and the first thing it did was ping letting her know she had incoming mail. When she opens her email program she sees an email from Castle the subject line saying, "You're going to need this." She clicked on the attachment icon and she is instantly hit with twenty-seven pages (okay maybe not quite that many) appropriately titled 'COUNTDOWN'. As she read it she realizes it is an exact dissertation of their case. As she gets to the ending she sees that he changed it…he had HER pulling the wires out defusing the bomb thereby saving the city.

_Why would he do that? And where is he? He should be here._ She got up from her chair, picked up her cup and headed to the breakroom. Once there she pulled out her cell and hit speed dial three and waited, after four rings it went to voicemail. "Hey Castle, I got your email, thanks. Why'd you change the ending? You coming in today? Call me, okay." She then disconnected, fixed her a coffee and returned to her desk.

* * *

The Hamptons House

Castle sat at his desk typing away, putting the final touches on 'Naked Heat'. He put in the final period, typed THE END then leaned back in his leather bound desk chair and stretched. "There," he said to himself, "and a full month ahead of his deadline, that should make Gina happy." Just to keep any accidents from happening he saved the document to his computer and a copy to his cloud account, he then sent a copy to Gina.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw how late it had gotten and then he heard his stomach grumble. Seems his body was trying to tell him something so he shut everything down, grabbed a coat from the hall closet, his keys and wallet from their place by the door, went out locking the door behind him, got in his Range Rover and headed to Harold's Beachcomber Bar & Grille.

* * *

The two dark glad figures parked their vehicle on the outskirts of the property and worked their way up the beach side of the large residence. "Who did you say lives here the larger of the two asked in a voice slightly louder than a whisper. "Some big shot writer," the other one replied.

"And there's no one here now," the first one speaking again."

"No. Nobody will be here till at least Memorial Day."

"Good, but let's not waste time, get in, find the office and safe, crack it and get out."

Stepping up on the back deck they proceeded to the set of french doors where the the larger one took out a pistol and broke one of the panes, reached in and unlocked the door.

With their flashlights blazing a path in front of them they worked their way through the dining area, past the staircase and into the spacious living area. From there they continued down another hallway toward a door that when they opened it found themselves in the office of one Richard Castle.

"You're sure its a wall safe?" The leader asked.

Yep, was all he got as an answer. "Okay then start looking behind all the pictures, that's where they normally put it."

Except it wasn't. They had removed every picture, every plaque, everything on the wall and they found nothing.

"What the fuck!" The leader proclaimed loudly. "And you're positive it was put in the office!"

"That's what the order said, 'owner to provide office location'."

"Well it's not fucking here. Start tearing this place apart till we find it.

* * *

Castle pulled the Range Rover into the covered carport behind the pool area, turned off the motor, unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and got out then locking it up via the lock button on his key fob.

He makes his way to the entrance that will take him through the kitchen and the dining area to the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. He unlocked the door, entered then locked it behind him. As he is making his way through the house he can see see light coming from his office. Thinking he could swear he turned them off when he left earlier he proceeded that way. Just as he got to the main living area he saw two dark clad figures come charging out, "Hey!" He shouted then saw two flashes of light accompanied by two loud bangs and before he could move felt the impact of two bullets enter his body and he fell to the floor.

"Thought you said nobody would be here, Craig."

"Shouldn't have been George. They're never here this time of year."

"Well somebody was. Come on let's get out of here.

Castle laid completely motionless, fighting conscientiousness until the intruders had passed then reached into his back pocket, retrieved his phone, pressed 9-1-1 then everything went dark.

* * *

Eleven minutes later Deputy Harold Moore pulled his cruiser into the circular drive in front of 415 Beach View Drive. He had gotten the 911 call from dispatch. He was told no one responded when the dispatcher tried speaking to whomever it was that called but that the line was still open. Going up to the front door he knocked but got no response so he used his flashlight to shoot a beam of light into the room. Seeing nothing suspicious he decided to check the remaining perimeter.

Arriving at at the rear of the house he came upon the deck; walking up he saw the broken window and drew his weapon. He opened the door and holding his pistol/flashlight in front of him proceeded cautiously inside. He didn't have to go far when he saw the body laying on the floor. He knelt down and felt for a pulse, finding one but it was awful weak. He immediately got on his radio calling for an ambulance, a detective and a crime scene unit.

Four minutes later a ambulance came roaring to a halt at the Ocean Drive address. Two paramedics jumped out and began pulling equipment out from the various compartments. Deputy Moore had the front door open shouting for them to hurry.

* * *

Beckett's Apartment

Beckett was sitting on her couch a glass of her favorite red wine in her hand watching the late night news. It had been a long day doing nothing but paperwork and drinking coffee. She had tried calling Castle a few more times but the calls just kept going to voice mail so she finally sent him a text message when she got home. That was four hours ago and she has yet to get a reply so she decided it was time to get ready for bed. She was just getting ready to turn off her television when the words NEWS FLASH appeared on the screen. "Okay lets see what this is all about," she said aloud even though there was no one there to hear her.

The screen flashed back to the regular news desk but instead of the usual newscasters Beckett was looking at Donna Vincentis, the entertainment reporter. "This just in from our Long Island affiliate," she started. "Mystery writer and New York resident Richard Castle was shot in his Hamptons home earlier this evening during what appears to have been a robbery."

At the mention of Castle's name Beckett dropped her glass screaming "NOOOO". She was now literally glued to her TV wanting to gather as much information as possible.

"Mister Castle," Donna continued, "is reported to be in critical condition having received a bullet to the chest and one to the abdomen. He has been life-flighted to Presbyterian Hospital in Manhattan where doctors are waiting to operate."

"Oh god I wonder if Alexis knows," she spoke aloud as she snatched her phone off the coffee table where it lay. She found Alexis' number and pressed 'call'.

The Loft

Alexis had just finished washing her face and brushing her teeth when she heard her phone ringing. She rushed to her bedroom to answer it. Seeing it was Kate she pressed answer and said, "Hey Kate. Whats up? I was just getting ready for bed."

Kate didn't think Alexis sounded stressed so she probably hadn't been notified yet so as calmly as she could she told her, "Get dressed, I'll be out front in 15 minutes."

"What's going on Kate? Oh God its Grams isn't it? Somethings hap…!"

"Lexi. Calm down. It's not Martha. It's Rick, he's been shot. He's been life-lifted to Presbyterian. I'm on my way. Hurry."

Eight minutes later Alexis was standing out front of 595 Broome Street when Kate pulled up. She instantly ran around to the front passenger door, got in, fastened the seat/shoulder harness all while Kate was pulling back into the traffic flow.

"Have you gotten a hold of Grams?" Alexis asked as soon as she was settled in.

"Tried but all I got was her voicemail. Ryan is on the way to the precinct. He will ping her phone and get a location. Did she happen to say where she was going when she left?"

"No but she was on the phone when I got home from school and I think I heard her say something about a party at the Luma Hotel."

Kate grabbed her phone from the center console pressed speed dial four then put it on speaker. When a male voice answered she said, "Espo, start at the Luma Hotel in Times Square. Alexis thinks Martha went to a party there."

"On it," she heard him say before he disconnected.

"Kate, who contacted you about my dad?"

"Nobody, I was watching the late night news when it can across as a 'news flash'. I immediately thought of you so I called. Afterwards I tried Martha then got a hold of Ryan and Espo. As soon as we locate her Espo will pick her up and get her to the hospital."

"How bad is he?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know. Donna just said he was in critical condition that he received a shot to the abdomen and one to the chest."

So far Alexis had been able to 'keep it' together but the instant she heard Kate say Rick had taken a bullet to the chest she lost it and began crying uncontrollably. Fortunately Kate had just pulled into the hospital ER parking lot. She found a space quickly and parked, killed the engine, released hers and then Alexis' safety belt then reached over and pulled the girl to her.

Alexis was beginning to hyperventilate so Kate rubbed up and down her back while telling her her Dad was going to be all right, he was going to make it through this, he was strong, he was a fighter.

Slowly Alexis' breathing slowed down to almost normal, her sobs subsiding as well. "Thank you," she was finally able to say then added, "I love you, Kate"

"I love you too Lexi," Kate returning the sentiment. And she did, Alexis is like a younger sister to her and she would do anything for her. She has already promised Rick she would look after Alexis if anything happened to him. But damn it this as not gonna be that time, he will pull through this.

"Come on Lex. Let's go see what we can find out."

"Kate they will only release any information to relatives so when they ask, you're my mother."

"Got it, now lets go."

As they were headed to the ER entrance Kate's phone buzzed signaling an incoming text message. Seeing it was from Esposito she opened and read it then text back that her and Alexis just arrived.

"Was that about Grams?"

"Yeah. Esposito just picked her up, they'll be here in ten."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: grerygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but somrthing happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

Chapter 2

He looked down and watched as the doctor yelled 'CLEAR' then placed the paddles of the defibrillator to the mans chest sending an electric shock to his heart. He saw the doc look up at the monitor but the line was still flat, "300", he shouted and a nurse moved a dial on the machine to the next setting. "CLEAR", he shouted again then shocked the man again. 'Beep' came from the monitors speaker and a jagged line appeared on the screen, that scenario continued to repeat itself at regular intervals.

"Okay people let's get these slugs out of him and get him sewn up and with that collapsed lung we'll need to keep a close eye on him.

"Okay Carlson, finish him up and get him into 'recovery'," he heard the doctor order as he removed his mask. "Is his family here?"

"Yes doctor," one of the nurses replied. "They're in the waiting room."

He followed the doctor out of the O.R. and into the 'Waiting Room'. There he saw his mother sitting next to his daughter Alexis and Detective Beckett. Also there were Detectives Ryan and Esposito as well as Dr. Parrish and Captain Montgomery. "Family of Richard Castle," the doctor said at which they all rose and stepped forward.

Somewhat stunned the doctor spoke, "Immediate family."

"I'm Martha Rodgers his mother, this is his daughter Alexis and whatever you have to say can be said to everyone here. It will save me from having to repeat it."

"Very well. I'm Doctor Winchester the surgeon that operated on Mister Castle. I can tell you that he is very fortunate to be alive, he had lost a lot of blood and one of his lungs was collapsed. We were able to remove the bullets, stop the hemorrhaging and close up the hole to the lung. He has been placed in a chemically induced coma to aid in his recovery. Are there any questions?"

"When will we be able to see him?" Martha asked.

"Not for a while," the doctor replied. "We currently have him in 'Recovery' so he can be continually monitored due to the collapsed lung. Sometime later he will be moved to Intensive Care, there he will be able to have visitors but it will be limited to immediate family only. If there is nothing else I suggest you all go home and get some rest. Mrs. Rodgers if you will leave your contact information with the nurse she will contact you when he is transferred to ICU."

"Thank you," Martha replied to him as she followed him out of the waiting room and headed for the nurses station, Alexis right beside her.

"Beckett, with me," Castle heard Captain Montgomery call out so he followed her over to where the captain was standing. "Sir," she replied upon getting there.

"I want you to head out to Castle place in the Hamptons first thing in the morning. I want you to assist the Sheriff's department there with this case. Sheriff Brady there is a personal friend of mine, I'll call and clear it with him."

"Thank you sir. I was going to ask if I could do just that," she answered.

_Good, I'll go with you._

"What, who said that?" Beckett asked turning around but didn't see anyone near her that could have said something.

"Who said what Beckett?" Queried Montgomery.

"Nothing sir, I must be hearing things. I'll be at Castles place first thing, have their lead detective meet me there." She then headed for the elevator where Ryan was holding the door for her.

Castle stood there in wonderment. Did Beckett hear him when he he said he'd go with her and if she did why didn't anyone else hear him. He needed to catch up with her, talk to her, he could help her solve this case, discover who shot him. He started for the elevator but saw that the doors had already closed then noticed the STAIRS sign and made a beeline for them instead.

Reaching the door he went to grab the handle but instead of it being push down his hand went right on through it. 'What the hell he thought' so he tried again only to get the same result. "How the hell am I gonna get out of here," he said aloud as he went to pound on the door with his fist. His fist though met zero resistance and the force he exerted propelled him completely to the other side but instead of finding a stairwell he found himself standing outside the door to Beckett's apartment.

As he stood there in amazement at what had just happened he heard the elevator doors open and the sound of steps that he knew all to well. He turned watching as Beckett made her way toward him, he went to get out of her way but he was too slow and was shocked when she walked right through him then unlocked her door and went inside.

Wondering where he was going to find himself if he walked through her door and deciding there was only one way to find out he took steps forward till he was on the other side. To his surprise he was now inside her apartment watching her as she was disrobing. By the time she reached the bathroom she was down to her panties and bra with one arm reaching around to unclasp it. 'NO' he thought, he was not going to watch any more so he at once closed his eyes. The first time he saw her naked was not going to be like this, no that would be when he made love to her, at least he hoped so anyway.

Immediately upon entering her apartment, after removing her jacket and storing her weapon and badge she began undressing letting each item remain on the floor as it was removed so that upon reaching the bathroom the next to last item to come off was her bra. Stepping into the bathroom she closed the door, removed her panties reached in and turned on the hot water for the invigorating shower she was badly in need of.

Castle finally opened his eyes thankful to see that the bathroom door was closed. Wondering if he could make himself comfortable he walked over to Beckett's couch and attempted to sit down. Thankfully it offered resistance and he was able to stretch out on it, close his eyes and relax.

Her shower complete Beckett grabbed a towel and dried herself off then wrapped it around her securing it. She wasn't a prude she just didn't care to go traipsing around in the nude not even in her own apartment. Besides ever since that incident at the hospital, hearing that voice, she had a eerie feeling and it unnerved her. She would swear the voice sounded just like Castles. Shaking it off as just her imagination she exited the bathroom going to her bedroom closing the door behind her where she discarded the towel put on a clean pair of underwear, a NYPD t-shirt that was about three sizes to big and crawled in bed checking that her backup weapon was under the pillow, she instantly fell asleep.

Castle laid on the couch trying to make sense of what was going on with him. He knew he wasn't dead he had seen the doctor resuscitate him so he couldn't be a ghost, no as a ghost she would be able to see him also, at least he thought that she would. Okay how about a spirit, as such he wouldn't need to be dead but he would to have died, which he did briefly so it must be his soul. His soul must have been disembodied and not returned when he was brought to life but that didn't explain how she was able to hear him.

Just then he heard a door open so he opened his eyes seeing that it was already morning. He saw Beckett coming from her bedroom heading for the kitchen her oversize shirt hanging down loosely over one shoulder. He watched her pour herself a up of coffee then go back to her bedroom. A short while later she came back out dressed for work and pulling a small wheeled suitcase. She stopped at the door, retrieved her weapon and badge, slipped on her jacket getting ready to leave. Castle got up off the couch and fell in behind her as she opened the door and left.

Castle followed her into the elevator and stood beside her as they rode it down to the lobby where they exited and walked to her cruiser. He was standing beside the passenger door wondering how this was going to work, he had already tried the door handle but nothing happened. 'Okay,' he thought 'I'll just assume the door is already open' so he entered as he normally would. As was the case with couch the seat gave resistance and he was seated just as he normally would.

Beckett stowed her suitcase in the trunk, got in the vehicle, buckled her seatbelt, started the engine, placed the selector in DRIVE and pulled out into traffic.

Castle had been quiet for the entire trip quite unusual for him he was normally a chatterbox unable to go for a minute without talking. They were about ten miles from the turnoff that led to his Hampton house when all of a sudden he blurted out, _thanks for letting me come along._

It was a good thing there weren't any cars behind her as she jerked her head toward him the hand on the steering wheel following in the same direction her right foot moving over to slam on the brakes all happening as she was screaming "WHAAAT!"

Beckett sat there gasping for breath not fully realizing what was happening. As she began getting herself under control she peered in the rearview mirror noticing the back end of her car was sticking out in the road so she released the brake and pulled forward until it was clear of any future traffic. She put the car in PARK and sat there with here hands gripping the steering wheel, her head tilled forward resting on them. "God what is happening to me? Last night at the hospital and just now I hear his voice."

_Nothing is happening to you Kate, it's me._

"CASTLE!?" She shouted her head snapping up and turning at the sound of his voice.

_Kate you need to stop jerking your head like that you could hurt yourself._

"Ca…Castle, ar…are you dead and I'm hearing your ghost."

_I don't think so. I know I died but the good doctor Winchester brought me back and ever since I've had this ability that I can't explain._

"What kind of ability?" she asked.

_Well I can pass through doors but I can't grab things. I can sit or lay down on furniture and not end up on the floor. I can see and hear everyone but no one can see or hear me that is except for you, somehow you can hear me."_

"So how did you end up in my car with me?" Kate then asked.

_Funny thing about that. When I went through the stairway door at the hospital I just found myself in front of your apartment door basically arriving just before you. You waked right through me when on the way to your door. I…_

"You followed me in! You saw me…"

_Not right away," _Castle interrupting her. _But yes I passed through your door not knowing where I'd end up and saw you undressing and immediately closed my eyes, didn't open them again till I felt it safe to do so._

"What did you do then?" Kate wanting the whole story.

_Laid down on your couch trying to figure out what as going on with me, closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them again it was morning. I knew you were going to my house in the Hamptons so I waited and followed you when you left._

"And so you waited until I was what, ten miles from your place on a two lane highway doing sixty miles per hour to say something. Geez Castle what were you thinking?"

_I'm sorry, you're right I wasn't thinking, I should have waited until we got there._

"So what do you hope to accomplish when we get there?" Kate inquired. "How will you be of any assistance?"

_I can walk you through exactly what happened when I was shot and give you a pair of names."_

"There were two of them. You know who they are?" Kate exclaimed.

_Just their first names, I heard them call out to each as I was laying on the floor. Craig and George but I don't know which one actually shot me. When they left I managed to get my phone and call 9-1-1 before passing out._

"Oh Castle if you hadn't managed to call 911 you would be dead right now. I'm calling Alexis right now just to be sure. She'll be at the hospital by now."

Kate grabbed her phone from the center console and pressed 'call' at Alexis' name then put it on speaker, she answered after two rings. "Hey Lexi its Kate. You at the hospital? Have got to see your dad? How is he?" She rattled off rapidly.

"Kate, slow down. Yes, I'm here in the ICU waiting room. I just came from his room and there hasn't been any change. Grams is in with him now." Alexis replied then asked, "Where are you?"

"Down the road from the Hamptons house the Sheriff's Department here is letting me assist with the investigation."

"Good. I know you'll find out who did this, who shot my dad." She then began crying.

"I will Lexi you can count on it. Okay. Now you be sure to call me if there are any changes. Love you Lexi."

"Love you to, Kate." She answered then disconnected the call.

Kate could hear sobs coming from the passenger seat. "Rick, are you okay?"

_No," he answered. "My baby is hurting and there's nothing I can do for her. Kate, if I don't make it…_

"Stop it Rick! Don't even think it! You will pull through this, understand me! You're Richard Castle the man who doesn't give up!" Kate responded furiously. "Rick," she continued in here normal voice. "You heard Alexis nothing has changed, you're probably still in an induced coma and you're still alive. Now lets get to the house and meet the detective from the Sheriffs office."

Upon arrival at the Castle house and exiting her cruise Kate had to take a minute to gaze, gawk might be better word, at the expanse in front of her. "Wow Castle are you rich or something?"

_Well I'm not James Patterson rich but I do okay._

They entered the house where they saw a woman sitting on the sofa looking through a file who upon seeing them rose saying, "Detective Beckett I presume."

"Yes." Beckett replied and you are?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Suffolk County Sheriff Department," she replied, "Nice to meet you." She then held out her hand in greeting.

Kate took here hand replying, "And you also. Please call me Kate."

"Then you may call me Jane."

_You can call me Rick._

"Who said that?" He heard Detective Rizzoli shout her head snapping in the direction of his voice.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked Jane a look of astonishment on her face.

"Who's Rick?" Jane asked in return turning back to face Kate.

"Richard Castle. And how is it you can hear him? He thinks I'm the only one that can. Rick, what's going on here?"

_I don't know, Kate, I'm as confused as you are._

"Not as confused as I am," Jane said. "One of you want to explain it to me."

"Go ahead Rick you explain it I don't think I can." Kate replied.

_You may want to sit down for this Jane. Is it okay if I call you Jane?_

"Sure, go ahead we're all friends here, I think." She then took a seat on the sofa. The same spot she had been sitting when they first arrive, Kate siting down at the opposite end.

Rick then went on to tell her everything that he has been through since he apparently died and was returned to life.

"Wow. That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. So your not a ghost cause you'd need to be dead for that and you're not. Not really a spirit, a spirit would normally inhabit another living creature. You seem to think its your soul and that somehow Kate and now me are the only ones who can hear you. So what do we do now?"

_Well as I told Kate I can walk you through exactly what happened when I was shot, follow me._

"RICK!" The two women screamed simultaneously and rising together.

_Oops, sorry. Anyway I had just returned from getting something to eat at Harold's, parking the Range Rover in the carport back behind the pool and coming in through the kitchen. When I got to the stairway I noticed light coming from the office. _

Kate and Jane both could tell that his voice was now at a noticeable distance, coming from they believed the stairs so they began making their way toward them.

_I was pretty sure I had turned all the lights off in there when I left but decided to go and investigate. When I got to this point, _his voice trailing off again, _I say two figures rushing towards me. I yelled 'Hey' and suddenly saw two flashes accompanied by two loud bangs then felt two thumps to my body and went down. I wasn't completely unconscious and as they went passing by my crumbled body I heard one of them called Craig and the other called George. I don't how I was able to get to my phone and dial 911 before I blacked out._

"Can you remember anything at all about the two men?" Jane asked.

Rick closed his eyes trying to envision his intruders before saying. _I think they were clad in black, the one on the right, my right, was taller and I think he might have been left handed the flashes appeared to come from that side._

"Excellent, Rick," Kate said. "That will help tremendously when we go to search our database. Now what do you think they were looking for?"

_My safe so we need to go in the office. Jane, has your CSU team completed their sweep through the house?_

"Yeah Rick they're done," she replied.

_Okay then lets go, _he told them as he headed there.

As soon as Rick stepped into his office he stopped seeing it was in shambles. Kate and Jane didn't stop though and passed right through him stopping at the desk and looking around at the mess. "Where's the safe at Rick? Kate asked not seeing anything that looked remotely like a safe.

_Its behind the bookcase. _He responded watching as the two detectives whipped their heads around discovering that he was behind them.

_You passed right through me when I stopped. Third shelf up from the bottom look for 'Casino Royale' should be on the left, tilt it toward you._

Kate moved over to the bookcase, found the copy of Ian Fleming's book 'Casino Royale', placed her finger at the top of the spine and tilted it toward her stopping when she heard a click and the case sprang outward several inched. She grabbed an edge pulling it open noticing how easily it moved. Once she had it open all the way she marvel at the site before her, there was a MESA Safe & Vault Company dual combination wall safe one of the best made.

"Well even if they were lucky enough to locate the safe they would have a tough time getting it open. Hell even a pro has enough sense to leave these alone." Kate commented.

"How did they know you even had a safe Rick and that it was located in your office?" Jane iterated.

_Lucky guess. This is the Hamptons lots of rich people, figured most of the had safes._

"No Rick. Your place was targeted specifically." Kate said. "They knew you had a safe and that it as located in your office."

"Where did you get the safe and who installed it?" Jane following up with questions of her own.

_Bought it directly from the manufacture, their people installed it._

"When was that?" Kate instantly asked.

_About five weeks ago right after the dead magicians case._

"That's right, that's when you told me you would be out of pocket for a few days." She responded.

"Was it delivered in a company truck? Did the truck have the company name or logo on it?" Inquired Rizzoli.

Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't be seen otherwise people would think he was watching a tennis match his head turning from side to side from one to the other with their rapid fire questioning.

_No and yes, _he finally said. _C & H Trucking._

"You have a copy of the delivery ticket and installation order?" Kate fired off.

_They should be in a file marked 'Security' in the desk._

Each side of the large oak desk contained a hanging type file drawer. Kate took one side while Jane took the other. "Got it," Jane cried out pulling the file. She quickly opened it finding the two items stapled together. "Look at this," motioning Kate over to join her. There on the install order was hand written '**customer to provide office location'.**

"Okay Kate, looks like that's it for this place what do say we retreat to my office, start making phone calls and checking databases."

"Works for me and thank you for letting me assist you with this investigation," Kate replied.

"I could say I didn't have much of a choice but after meeting you I'm glad you're here. We got a lot accomplished that I wouldn't have learned on my own. Of course having a strange apparition here also helped."

_Hey, but thanks. _Rick replied then asked Kate to please shut the bookcase he didn't need someone coming in here finding it open and discovering the safe.

After exiting the house they got in their cars and Kate followed Jane to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: greygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

Chapter 3

Once Beckett and Rizzoli arrived at the Sheriffs office Jane lead Kate to the conference room where she had already set up a white board with information on the case.

"I see that that use a white board also although mine is normally a murder board," Kate commented.

"Yeah well we don't get many murders here but it still helps me solve the crimes we do get," Jane replied as she went about putting the new info they obtained on it.

Just then Kate's phone rang. Retrieving it from her pocket seeing it was Captain Montgomery she pressed answer and greeted him but not with her usual 'Beckett' but a more friendly, "Good morning Sir."

When he asked her how it was proceeding she relayed her and Detective Rizzoli current findings then asked him to transfer her call to Detective Ryan. He told her 'good work' finishing of with a "lets get these bastards," then transferred the call.

"Hey Ryan," she said putting him on speaker when he picked up then waited as he responded to her. "Need you to work some of your magic. Were looking for a two man team, maybe brothers or cousins, first names Craig and George, one of them is probably a safe cracker. I can't believe they work the Hamptons area exclusively so they must have worked the City also. Get back with me when you have something. Is Espo there?"

"Yep," Ryan retorted as he hit the speaker button. "As is Karpowski's team and half of the precinct."

"No body shoots our resident consultant and gets away with it," Kate heard Roz shout.

"You got that right Roz. Detective Rizzoli and I can use all the help we can get. Espo take one of Roz's team and check out C & H Trucking. Roz need you check out the MESA Safe and Vault Company. Kay people lets get on it."

Once everybody had disbursed Ryan took his phone off speaker asking Beckett how she came up with the perp's given names. "Castle," she replied then quickly disconnected the call.

"How about we get out of here and go grab some lunch, Harold's Beachcomber Bar & Grille is just down the road. Rick said he ate there last night, we can check it out get something to eat at the same time."

_They do make a good burger plus they have these really good spicy curly fries._

"Really Castle," Kate retorted along with one of her patented eye rolls.

Harold,s Bar & Grille

"Hey Harold," Jane spouted as her and Kate entered and looked around for an open table.

"Your usual," he spouted back.

"Yeah, make it two."

"What did you order?" Kate asked. "I don't drink while on duty."

"Me either, don't fret they're non-alcoholic beers, Coors Edge."

"Never had one," Kate replied just as two bottles were place on the table.

"Two Beachburgers and curly fries," Jane told Harold before giving him the opportunity to ask. Just as he turned to leave she asked. "Harold was Richard Castle here last night?"

"Yeah, came in about eight thirty left a little after ten, ordered the same as you. I saw where he had been shot, How's he doing?"

"He's alive but he's in an induced coma," Kate answered after swallowing the sip of her beer she had just taken.

"I hope he makes it, he's a good guy helped me buy this place."

"Me too," Kate replied a sadness in her voice.

"Ricks special to you I take it," Jane said noticing the wetness that appeared in Kate's eyes.

"Very special, I love him. I'm just afraid to admit it and tell him."

_What about Josh._

"Oh shit!" Kate screeched before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Castle, I forgot you were here. I broke up with him, he went ahead and accepted the DWB trip to Haiti. He just wanted a quickie before leaving which he never got."

_I'm sorry Kate I know you liked him._

"Liked Rick but it's you I love, have for a very long time. I'm sorry it was mean of me to traipse first Demming then Josh in front of you, you didn't deserve that."

_Why don't we talk about our stupidity when I recover I'm pretty sure Jane here doesn't care to listen to us discuss our relationship/non-relationship history._

"He's right you know you two need to have a real face-to-face. I'll admit though what I've heard so far has peaked my curiosity."

Just as Jane finished putting in her two cents worth their food arrive. The rest of the time was spent enjoying their burgers, fries and beer.

ICU, Presbyterian Hospital

CODE BLUE ROOM 9! CODE BLUE ROOM 9!

Alexis and Martha had just stepped off the elevator from their lunch break when they heard the the 'code blue' announcement. "That's Dads room!" Alexis screamed then went running towards it Martha in rapid pursuit behind her.

"You can't go in there right now," claimed the ICU nurse standing at the partially open doorway to the room.

"That's my father in there!" Alexis yelled back at her.

"We know who he is Miss Castle and we will do everything possible to save him," the nurse replied softly trying to assure her.

"CLEAR," was heard through the door as once again Richard Castle was shocked back to life. "Looks like he has some internal bleeding. Lets get him back into the OR." The doctor in charge ordered. "Page Dr. Winchester, tell him he's needed in OR, STAT."

"They're taking him to an operating room; it appears he has some internal bleeding. The doctors are going to open him back up and find where its coming from. Why don't you and Mrs. Rodgers go the waiting room there where Dr. Winchester will find you and explain everything," the ICU nurse told them.

Martha and Alexis turned heading back to the elevators Alexis pulling out her phone and pressing on Kate's number. "K-Kate," she said between sobs.

Jane and Kate were on the way back to the office when Kate's phone rang, she recognized the ring as the one she had assigned to Alexis. She pressed answer immediately hearing a sobbing Alexis blubber out her name. "K-Ka-Kate."

"Lexi, Lexi honey what's wrong?!" She shouted her worst fear knowing what the young girl was about to tell her.

"He-he died," Alexis in full blown crying mode now dropped her phone in her lap covering her face with her hands.

"NOOOO!" Kate screamed tears of her own beginning to stream down from eyes.

Martha heard Katherine's scream and instantly retrieved Alexis' phone. Even though she had tears of her own she was in a better condition to not only calm Kate down but explain to her the facts. "Katherine dear, are you still there?"

"Ye-yes Martha," she stammered.

"Calm yourself and listen. Richard is arrive. You here me he's still arrive."

"Wh-what happened Martha?" Kate trying to regain her composure.

"Yes dear, Richard flat-lined but the doctors and nurses here were able to resuscitate him. They believe he has some internal bleeding so they took him back into OR."

Having returned to almost normal Kate replied, "Oh thank god. Martha, you and Lexi hang in there I'm headed back, see you in a couple of hours."

"I can get you there in forty-five minutes." Jane said snatching the radio mike from its clip on the dash and spoke, "Sheriff Brady, Rizzoli here."

"Go ahead Jane," she heard back.

"Sir I need the helicopter for an emergency trip to the city."

"Where at in the city?"

"Presbyterian Sir."

"Approved, go straight to the pad I'll have Jack get it warmed up and waiting.

"Thank you Sir, Rizzoli out.

"You up for a helicopter ride Castle?" Kate asked turning her head towards the rear passengers seat. When she didn't get a response she called out to him again, "Castle? Castle, you there?"

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: greygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

Chapter 4

Castle again found himself looking down at a body (his body) on the a operating table. _How the hell did I get back here? _He asked thankful that no one could hear him. 'Well better here than on one of Lanie's,' he thought.

It looked like they were going back in at his abdominal wound. "Found it," the operating surgeon proclaimed. "Clamp," he said holding out his hand where a nurse placed one. "Looks like an artery was nicked just enough to cause the bleeding." He then proceeded to make the necessary repair before ordering one of his assistants to close Castle back up.

Alexis and Martha were waiting nervously in the OR waiting area. Waiting patiently for the surgeon to come in with the news concerning Rick when Kate and Detective Rizzoli came rushing in. The moment Alexis spotted Kate she jumped up out of her chair and went running to her instantly wrapping her arms around her mumbling, "You're here, thank god you're here."

"Yes Lexi, I'm here." she said consoling the girl and rubbing her back. Martha then arriving engulfing the both saying, "We're so happy you could get here so quickly, Katherine."

"Well you can thank Jane here for that," Kate replied. "Come on lets sit you back down."

When they were all settled in chairs Kate made the proper introductions," Martha, Alexis this is Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Suffolk County Sheriffs Department. Jane meet Martha Rodgers, Ricks mother and Alexis Castle, his daughter."

"Pleased to meet you both," Rizzoli told them. "And please call me Jane.

"Hello Jane," Alexis and Martha replied almost as one.

Dr. Winchester began removing his surgical mask as he left the OR in route to the waiting room, Castle right on his heels. Once he arrive there he explained the situation to all present finally telling them Mr. Castle would be back in ICU within the hour.

Castle upon seeing Kate and Jane there went over and whispered in Kate's ear. She acted like she didn't hear him so he tried again getting the same response, nothing. Castle went over to Jane and whispered in her ear as well, he got the same result from her that he got from Kate, zilch. _No, no, no! H_e shouted. _I need someone to hear me!_

"Hear what," Lanie said coming through the door followed closely by Ryan and Esposito.

Suddenly two heads snapped around with a look of astonishment on their faces, those of Kate Beckett and Jane Rizzoli.

"Lanie, Ryan, Espo, what are you doing here." Kate asked when she saw the rest of her team and the medical examiner then seeing Detective Williamson from Karpowski's team straggling in.

"We came as soon as we heard 'writer-boy' had another episode." Answered Lanie going over to hug her friend and greet Martha and Alexis. "And you must be Detective Rizzoli," she said turning to face Jane. "M.E. Lanie Parish, pleased to meet you."

"Correct Dr. Parish, pleased to meet you as well and you may call me Jane."

"Then I'm Lanie and these two dudes are Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan."

"Just Espo will do,"he said in greeting. "Just Ryan," he said with a nod.

"Okay now that everyone knows everyone," Kate commented. "Lanie what were you saying as you came in?"

"Well as I neared the door I heard somebody shout "no, no, no. I need someone to hear me."

"Jane, Lanie come here," Kate whispered grabbing Lanie's arm and pulling her into the corridor. "You to Rick." She spoke somewhat louder.

Once the three (okay four if you count Castle) were securely out of snooping range from those in the waiting room Kate spoke up. "Rick, are you here?"

_Yes, _he answered.

"Whaa…" Lanie was about to scream until Kate put her hand over Lanie's mouth. "Shh," Kate said removing her hand. "It's a long story one we don't have time for right now. But Castle's spirit or something is here and previously when he talked it was only Jane and I that could hear him but somehow now its you. So what happened Rick?"

_I don't know. One second I'm in the back of Jane's cruiser the next second I'm in the hospital operating room watching myself being operated on again._

"What'd he say Lanie?" Kate asked.

As Lanie repeated what Rick said to Kate, Ryan was receiving a phone call from Karpowski with information she got from the HR manager at MESA Safe.

Ryan stuck his head out the door speaking loud enough so Beckett could hear him. "Beckett you need come here, we got something."

As Beckett and the the rest of her group began their way over she answered Ryan call. "Whatta ya got, Ryan?"

"Well I ran the two first names you gave me along with the filters B&E and safe cracker through our data base and came up with five names, one of them being Clyde Benson."

"Thee Clyde Benson!" Beckett clamored. "One of the most well known safe crackers the NYPD has ever encountered. But the Feds caught him a couple of years ago."

"Yeah but get this he had a son named George. Espo here found out George works for C&H Trucking."

"Do we know who is partner is?" Beckett asked.

"That would be Craig Covington, his brother, rather his half-brother actually and guess who he works…"

"MESA Safe." Jane and Kate responded simultaneously.

"I just got off the phone with the Captain and he has put out a BOLO and sent units out to their home addresses." Espo said upon rejoining.

_Lets find these bastards. Castle cried out._

Lanie tapped Kate on the shoulder and whispered in her ear Castles comment. "We will," Kate whispered back hoping Rick was close and heard her.

"Okay everybody we may as well get comfortable till we hear something" Kate told them.

Approximately forty minutes later two things happened. One, a nurse came to the door telling them Mr. Castle has been moved back to ICU and two, Beckett's phone rang. Seeing it was Roz she answered it with, "Hey Roz, what's up." She then listened before replying, "we'll' meet you there."

"Lets go. Craig Covington just got home," Beckett proclaimed getting up from the most uncomfortable plastic chair she was sitting in. "Roz has the place staked out in case George Benson shows up. "Lanie you're coming too."

"We got enough cars" Beckett asked as the group headed to the elevator. "I've got mine," Will answered. "And I've got Espo's and mine," Ryan replied.

"How about vests," Rizzoli then queried just as the doors to the elevator doors slid opened.

"Two extra," commented Will. "One," Espo responded.

"Jane, you and Lanie are with me and Will."

_What about me"_

"Why do think I'm going Castle," Lanie retorted softly.

They parked their vehicles a block away from Covington's house. Beckett had phoned Roz while they were in route letting here know where and she was there to greet them leaving her other team member, Jack, to keep watch. "Anything yet?" Beckett asked as they met.

"Not that I know of but I'm glad your here. This place has four exit points front, back, a side door and a door that leads to the second level."

Just as Karpowski finished a car pulled up and parked behind Espo's vehicle. The group turned their heads to see LT, dressed in black combat clothes, get out and approach them and saying, "the Captain sent me."

"You mean you volunteered," Beckett responded to him with a nod and a slight smile. She knew how close LT and Castle were, they were always seeing what kind of mischief they could get Ryan and Espo in to. LT was not going to let these two scumbags get away with harming his friend; he is a former Navy Seal and would take them out if it came to that.

"Okay everybody listen up, Ryan, Espo you two take the back. Roz, Jack you get the second floor exit. That leaves the other side for Will and LT. Jane and I have the front. Radios, how we fixed for radios" She finally asked remember they needed a way to communicate.

"I brought extra," LT replied.

"Okay people lets gear up and go," Beckett commanded leading the way to the trunk of LT's vehicle. "Good god LT did you think we were going to war," upon seeing the armory he had with him.

_They'd be wise to take those M4 Carbines Castle spoke into Lanie's ear._

Lanie immediately grabbed hold of Kate and whispered Castle's exact words. "Why would he say that?" Kate asked.

Castle then said something else with Lanie repeating it to Kate, "Because he's been inside the house and found a cache of weapons. "Hold up," Beckett cried. "I want every watch team to have at least one M4 with two extra mags."

Beckett received some funny looks but one from each team returned to get one. Jane from her team picked up theirs commenting she hadn't used one since her Army days.

Minutes later after everyone had reported in they settled in for what hoped wasn't to be a long wait. And it wasn't. Just as dusk was setting in a white SUV pulled up in front of the house and four men got out and went inside. Kate was able to identify the driver as George Benson from a photo Roz sent her earlier. "What type of weapons did you say they had Rick."

"Saw AR15's" Lanie reiterated from Castle. "Four maybe five Glocks,." "Anything else?" Lanie paused. Just extra magazines and boxes filled with ammo."

"Shit!" Beckett declared. "We go charging in there we will be looking at a war. I'm calling for a SWAT team." She pulled out her phone from the pocket on her BPV and dialed giving whoever answered her location. She then got on the radio telling the others the same information and telling them to hold your position." 'Now if those inside will just hold off till the cavalry arrives.

"How long before SWAT gets here?" Jane asked her trigger finger getting itchy against the M4 Carbine she cradled in her hand.

"Twenty to twenty-five minutes," Kate answered. "Wonder what they are doing in there."

_Want me to find out?_

"Castle wants to know if you want him to find out," Lanie told her.

"No Rick, we'll just wait them out, backup will be here shortly." Kate replied.

Approximately ten minutes later Castle spoke to Lanie again. _Better find some cover Lanie they're getting ready to come out and they are heavily armed._

"You went in!" Lanie shouted.

"He what!" Beckett bellowed thinking if he was physically here she'd smack him for being so stupid, but then remembering he couldn't be seen or heard she lowered her voice and asked what he learned.

"Said take cover they're coming out and heavily armed," Lanie said relaying Castles message.

"He's right Lanie. Find some place where you'll be out of the line of fire." Kate then got on the radio giving additional instructions to the others.

Several minutes later Jane saw the front door open, a lone figure stepping out looking up and down the street. "Wait till they're all out in the open, Kate" she said.

Moments passed but then four more figures appeared and began moving toward the SUV that's when Beckett raised the bullhorn and shouted out. "NYPD. Drop your…!

She got no further before one of them open fired from the AR15 he was holding, several rounds hitting the side of Karpowski's car with one shattering the passenger side window.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: greygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

Chapter 5

Kate got no further before one of them open fired from the AR15 he was holding, several rounds hitting the side of Karpowski's car one shattering the passenger side window.

Jane immediately began firing back with her M4 using short three round burst just like she had been taught during her Army days. She hit one of the perps in the leg and he went down but was grabbed by one of the others and dragged back inside the house. A house window was suddenly broken, a gun barrel then appearing and shots coming from it, again pounding into the side of the car providing cover for Becket and Rizzoli.

Ryan and Esposito hearing the gunfire coming from the front of the house began making their way up towards the back entrance but they were too late. Whomever was giving the orders inside must have figured the cops would have people in the back and instructed to cover it for they hadn't made it ten feet before they were fired upon. They immediately scrambled back to their cover location and returned fire.

LT with Will providing cover moved up to the side door him and Will had been keeping watch on. Standing up to one side of the door he signaled to Will he was going in. The door didn't have a window and didn't appear to have a deadbolt lock so he proceeded to kick it in then spinning to the side for cover and it's a good thing he did for a long burst of fire came from the inside. Will returned fire popping off a three round volley from his service weapon. LT reached around through the open door and did the same. He heard a couple of his shots ping off something metallic figuring the perp was behind a metal structure, maybe a furnace. He figured the shooter would however have to come out into full view to shoot using the automatic rifle he was using.

LT motioned Will to shoot again so he let loose with another three round burst. This time LT was ready he had unslung the M4 from his shoulder and had dropped to the ground. Laying on his back his weapon at the ready so as soon as Will fired he rolled into the open doorway and as he saw the muzzle flash of the perps weapon he fired back hearing the scream coming from inside. He maintained his position until he was relatively sure his opponent was down.

Captain Marvel (yeah he took a lot of ribbing because of his name) SWAT commander and his unit were two blocks away when they started hearing the gun fire. "Find out what channel that Detective Beckett is using; I need to talk to her." He ordered his radio operator.

Working furiously the radioman made contact with her signaling his superior she was on channel three. The commander switched his radio to that channel and speaking into his mouthpiece spoke. "Detective Beckett this is Captain John Marvel, SWAT commander. Were a block away, give me a sit-rep."

Beckett relayed to him their situation and from which direction she felt would be the best way for his team to approach and her position. "Very good detective, keep your head down I'll be there shortly.

Shortly turned out to be forty-five seconds (maybe) later when a six foot four inch hunk of a man squatted down next to her. "Captain Marvel I presume," Beckett said in greeting a slight chuckle in her voice just as another burst of gunshots came from the windows of the house.

"We think one of perps is down but not sure of his condition so we're in a hold situation there. That's on the east side of the house, the west side has been quiet. I have a team there but its a second story entrance and not sure if those inside have it covered. We do have the back covered but there's no cover so my team can approach."

"Weapons," Marvel said.

" They have AR15s and Glocks," She replied. "One person in each of my teams has an M4 with two extra magazines."

"What can you tell me about your personnel."

"LT on the east side is a former SEAL, Esposito at the back was Special Ops, Karpowski on the west and Rizzoli here former Army. Me, I've been in more fire fights than I can count."

"Not worried about you Beckett. I know your reputation," Marvel replied complementing her. He then said, "'Everyone ready." After receiving a ready from his men he turned back to Beckett and Rizzoli." Okay detectives here's the plan. I have two snipers in second story windows in the house behind us; we'll keep these two busy so that our combined teams can dispense of the rear and sides. Whatta say you try to talk them out first Beckett. I'm always in favor of a peaceful surrender."

"Can't hurt," she responded picking up the bullhorn then speaking. "Come on Benson you've got…" That's as far as she got before bullets came flying, one shattering the drivers side window this time sending shards of glass down on top of her. Then suddenly it stopped and the only gun fire Beckett could hear was that that was coming from the rear of the house and probably the east and west sides which both ended rather quickly.

"Spread out and let's go!" Marvel shouted scooting around the front of the car taking the center position with Beckett and Rizzoli ten feet to the left and right of him. He hit the door with his shoulder quickly looking left then right seeing two dead bodies; his snipers had done their job well. "Clear! He yelled to his two female companions loud enough to be heard through the entire house, then receiving the same response from the other teams.

"Looks like this one here bleed out from a hit to his femoral artery," as he stood over another body.

"That would be the one I hit during our initial exchange," Rizzoli said in response.

"Well looks our job is done here. Sorry Beckett, I'll email you my report."

"Sure leave us to clean up, Captain Mar-vel," Beckett replied stretching out his last name which brought chuckles from his team members still in the room.

"Good one, Beckett. You take care. And FYI your people handled themselves very well"

"Thank you Sir, look forward to working with you again sometime."

"Count on it," He replied walking out the door just as Lanie was entering almost knocking her over. "Excuse me," He said, "You are."

"Lanie Parish, M.E., now get out of my damn way," she said shoving her way past him.

"Any of our people get hit?" Lanie asked moving up next to Beckett."Nope. All we have are five dead bad guys," answered Beckett.

"I've already contacted CSU, they're on the way," Beckett heard Karpowski shout out while Lanie got on her phone calling for buses to pick up the bodies.

Three hours later when the dead bodies have been bagged and were on their way to the morgue, when Karpowski's bullet riddled car has been hauled off, when CSU had completed their work seven very tired detectives plus one sergeant piled into their vehicles and quietly headed back to their precinct.

Upon their arrival they found a very happy Captain Montgomery and the scent of Bar-b-Que. "Dinner is in the breakroom," he cried out. "Help yourself."

Inside the breakroom they found where additional tables had been brought in and set up. One eight foot table was loaded with aluminum pans containing either beef brisket, chicken, sausage, beans, potato salad and/or coleslaw. There was a large crock with sauce and two large glass containers labeled Tea, one sweet, one unsweetened. "WOW!" Came a chorus of voices as they all began assembling into a line to partake of the feast.

After gazing (gawking more like it) Kate caught glance of two figures sitting in a far back corner, she recognized them right away, Martha and Alexis so she walked to where they were seated bending over giving each a brief but assuring hug.

"We got them," she said while taking a seat herself. "They're dead."

"Good," Alexis replied almost joyfully before Martha answered. "Thank you Katherine we knew you would."

"So whatta say we get in line and eat. I'm starving."

"Okay everybody listen up. After you've filled your bellies I want you to go home, get a good nights sleep and be here at ten o'clock in the morning and not before. Got it!"

"Got it," they all replied loudly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: greygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

Chapter 6

Even though it was late when she got home, after dropping Martha and Alexis off, Kate still got up at her regular time. She wanted to get to the hospital and see Rick so she took a quick shower, dressed, dried her hair, put on her make-up, grabbed her jacket from the chair she threw it on when she got home, clipped her badge and gun to her belt, snatched her keys off their hook by the door and headed out. All in all it took her twenty-one minutes, nowhere near her best time but then again she wasn't going to a crime scene, she was going to see the man she loved.

Ten minutes later she stepped off the elevator onto the ICU ward of Presbyterian Hospital, she had even stopped at a local coffee shop and picked up a cup of her favorite brew. She'll be damned it she was going to drink that sludge the hospital passed off as coffee.

Kate walked up to the nursed station asking one what room Castle was in, she got some resistance being told that visitation hours wasn't till eight but Kate showed the woman her badge, telling her she wouldn't be long. When she was told visits were restricted to immediate family only Kate pulled out her mothers ring explaining to her she was also his fiancee, a small white lie but it worked. He was in room 509.

When Kate stepped into his room she went into brief shock. Laying there hooked to more wires and tubes than you'd find on a space shuttle was her friend, partner and hopeful lover. He was so white she had a hard time differentiating him from the sheet that covered him. She moved up to one side of his bed sitting down in the chair already there and took hold of his hand being careful not to disturb the catheter taped to the back of it and began speaking softly.

"Rick I hope you can hear me. I came to tell you I, well not just me but your friends at the twelfth also, got the men who did this to you. Them and their comrades put up a fight and lost; they're dead Rick. You can now put all your energy into getting better, you have to get better Rick, you have to cause I love you Richard Castle, I love you. I don't think I can go on without you."

By now Kate was crying so heavily the tears running down over cheeks were like Niagara Falls, her nose was runny and she starting to shake. She was unaware that she had comfort standing behind her. And not only the one she couldn't see or hear.

_Oh Kate how I wish I could take you in my arms right now, let you know everything is going to be alright: I will recover and be your friend and partner again but more importantly I'll be your lover because I love you too Katherine Beckett, always have, always will. Always._

"He will," came a voice from behind her.

Turning around quickly Kate looked up and saw Dr. Winchester standing there. How can you be so sure?" She asked though her sobs.

"Because he's fighting to get better Detective Beckett. He has already made vast improvement so much so that we're going to remove the breathing tube. We will want to keep him on the induced coma for a while though."

"How much longer?" Her sobs lessening at the doctors news.

"That will be up to him. Now if I can get you to step out for a brief period I will get a team in here to perform the procedure."

Kate stood and placed a kiss to Castles forehead, telling him she'd be back shortly then left the room. As she headed toward the family waiting room she spotted two redheads coming her way. Alexis saw her and instantly ran to her engulfing her in a hug. This was something she was finding out about the Castle/Rodgers family, they were huggers. And as soon as Alexis released her Martha had her wrapped in her arms.

"Katherine dear, you're here early. How is Richard this morning?" Martha could see that Kate had been crying so she was concerned.

"The doctor came in while I was there. He told me Castle is doing much better and that they were getting ready to remove the breathing tube. He also said he was keeping him in the coma, it would help in his recovery, help in his healing."

"So why have you been crying my dear?"

"I talked to him Martha. I told him I love him," Kate replied wrapping her in an embrace as she began crying again.

"Oh Katherine dear he knows that but what about your relationship with that doctor fellow."

"I broke up with him. I just want Rick."

"Here Kate," Alexis said handing her some tissues from her purse.

"Thanks Lex," she replied taking them releasing Martha from the hold she had on her.

Alexis took hold of Kate's hand, "Come on Kate lets get you to the restroom, get you washed and new makeup. I've everything you need with me."

Fifteen minutes later the two girls exited the ladies room heading to meet back up with Martha, Kate looking more like the confident woman she was, her hand still firmly holding onto Alexis'.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Heartbreak, A Crime & A Declaration

By: greygoose70

Summary; In the aftermath of the dirty bomb Castle has some thinking to do but something happens that changes his life. (A/U for S03/E17)

Chapter 7

It has been three days since they removed the breathing tube, one since he was taking off the coma meds and Kate had been here the whole time except when she went home to sleep. Home being the Castle's loft. She began moving in after the talk her and Alexis had in the ladies room where the girl had convinced her that Rick would need 24 hour care that she wouldn't be able to provide. So that evening after leaving the hospital she went to her place, packed two of the largest suitcases she had with clothes, shoes and toiletries and took them to the loft. Once she got there she was directed not to the guest room but Ricks bedroom here she found Alexis cleaning out dresser draws.

"What are you doing, Lexi?" She asked.

"Well you can't live out of your luggage," Alexis responded. "Besides we'll need them to get the rest of your things."

"Where are you putting my clothes," Kate replied thinking 'what did she mean by the rest of my things'.

"I've already made room in the closet for your clothes shoes and boots. I've cleared out two drawers for your PJ's, undies and things, plus another one in the bathroom for your toiletries."

That was three days ago. Alexis and Lanie were at her place now finishing the packing. They now had four large pieces of luggage plus one for the remainder of her makeup and other toiletry items. She would be leaving here shortly, visiting hours almost over, and she would be picking Lexi and the luggage up.

"Times up, Kate," Nurse Kelly said to her softly from the doorway. Most of the nurses here new her now and they would allow her to stay longer but not tonight, tonight she had things to do so she got up from her chair leaned over gently placing her lips to his and kissed him. And that's when she felt it, a slight squeeze to her hand, the movement of his lips against hers. She immediately pulled back staring at him watching as his eyelids began to flutter trying to open. "Kelly!" She yelled. "He's waking up!"

"K…Ka…Ka…," He tried saying but his voice was gravelly and his throat sore.

"Don't try to talk, Rick. I'll get you some water," as she turned to head for the sink but as she went to step away the grip on her hand tightened.

"I'll get it, you raise his bed some," Kelly told her gong to the sink filling a glass with water, inserting a straw before placing it between his lips telling him to take small sips. Kelly then handed the glass to Kate. "I'll go get the doctor, Kate. Let him drink all he wants but in small amounts, be right back.

"Ka…Kate," Castle stuttered his voice still hoarse. "I love you, Kate."

Tears began gathering in her eyes as she replied back to him, I love you too, Rick."

Epilog

That was exactly two years ago to the day, Kate remembering it was the first time they told each other I love you. Since then a lot has happened, Rick recovered from his wounds and he was back to his usual self (yep, acting like a nine year old at times). A year later on the anniversary of that day he asked her to marry him and of course she said yes. When they set the date for the wedding he picked today. Why. Because he told her it was the day his life changed for the better.

And that's why she was sitting here in the luxurious bedroom of their Hamptons house while Lanie completed applying her makeup. When Lanie finished Kate slipped into her wedding dress (courtesy of Matilda Kane) and her four inch heels. She stepped up to the full length mirror and put on the earrings Martha had given her and when she was done stepped back and looked at herself and smiled because she not only saw herself but her mother, Johanna, as well.

"You look happy, Kate," commented Lanie.

"I am, Lanie. So very, very happy. I am marrying the man of my dreams, the man I fell in love with the first time I saw his picture on the back of a book cover."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lanie went over and opened it revealing Jim Beckett, father of the bride. When he stepped in and saw his daughter he gasped (yes gasped). "Katie," he finally managed to say. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Rick is going to have a hard time saying is vows when he sees you in that wedding dress."

"I hope not," Kate replied with a chuckle.

Jim walked up to her, gave her a hug, a kiss to the cheek then whisper, "You're mother would be so proud of you."

"I know she would Dad," her eyes getting misty, but she wasn't going to cry because this was a the happiest day of her life, she was getting married to Richard Castle.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm for her. "Lets not keep your groom waiting."

Kate inserted her arm with Jim's and they walked out to join the wedding party.

Twenty minutes later, after the procession, after the bride and groom said their vows, after Judge Markway pronounced them husband and wife, after Kate and Ricks first kiss (which went on longer than expected) the newly married couple started down from the alter to the cheers and accolades from the 290 guest present.

_The do make a beautiful couple, don't they._

And that's when Lanie fainted.

THE END (but not really)


End file.
